


A Vampire's Kiss

by bookworm213



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, But Bucky still loves Steve, M/M, Master/Servant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vampire AU, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire au. Bucky's hungry and Steve wants Bucky. Basically all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Kiss

Steve groaned as Bucky slid his hands down his tiny, frail body, nuzzling further into his embrace. He cooed as stretched himself out on the bed, grinning up at Bucky’s form hovering over him.

“God, Buck.”

The man above him grinned. His skin was an ice pale, his cheekbones prominent, and when he smiled his fangs shown long and pointed in the lamplight.

“What did I tell you to call me?”

“Sorry, Master.” Steve pulled himself up and planted a light kiss on Bucky’s lips. “You’re my master.” 

“That’s right.” Bucky paused a minute, taking in Steve’s frail form, the delicate blue veins crisscrossing down his arms, the pulse pounding at his throat, and he fought to suppress a groan as the hunger twisted in his belly.

Steve seemed to sense his master’s impatience, because he stretched out farther on the bed, baring his throat. Bucky shook his head. No, not yet.

He tilted his head down and kissed Steve again, harder this time. His fangs extended and punctured the delicate skin of Steve’s lower lip. Bucky felt Steve shudder under him, groaning a little as Bucky licked up the blood. God, it tasted good. Bucky groaned as the hunger clawed at him again. 

When he rose, Bucky was panting with desire, his fangs fully extended, his eyes red and wild with hunger. He arched his back a little, emitting a low, feral growl, sniffing the air like a dog on the hunt. Steve was panting as well, and he bared his throat again. 

“Do it, master, I want you . . .”

Steve felt Bucky lean it, felt his hot breath against his throat, heard Bucky groan again and his wet tongue scrape Steve skin. And then his fangs punctured the throat and Steve was screaming, screaming with the pleasure and desire that could only come from a Vampire’s kiss.

The hot blood flowed over Bucky’s tongue, the taste of it like nothing else. He drank in long, eager gulps, his hands simultaneously running over Steve’s body, down his neck, over his stomach, down his thighs. 

When he pulled away, Steve was smiling blissfully, paler then before, but still beautiful. Bucky licked the excess blood off his lips and pulled Steve close, nuzzling and cuddling him like he always did after a feed.

“Master . . .Bucky . . .” Steve whimpered.

“Shhhh, it’s okay” Bucky crooned, planting soft kisses on his hair and face. His hunger was satisfied, for both blood and Steve, and all that was left was settling into the bliss of love.

“I love you Steve.” He whispered.

Steve smiled sleepily, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

And God, Bucky was lucky. He felt so lucky, because all the Vampires in the world knew the craving for blood, but not for this, for love and tenderness that only Steve could bring. He felt nourished, not only by the blood, but by Steve, and he didn’t think of being like this a curse, because he had this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Please leave a comment, I'd love to get opinions on this!


End file.
